What goes around is irritating -The Doctor
Chapter 6th of Doctor Who: Break it Chapter 7 is right this way--> http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Doing_dirty_work_-Clara Summary The Doctor finds out a timeline is not right in a diferent timeline. Story Confused people look to see the commotion from the Doctor, as some had startled or frightened faces. “Nothing to worry over...just talking over Halloween plans!” Rory reassured the other people, while the Doctor’s furious glare is more as a heat wave than something completely simple. The people move on. Caleb looks down, playing with her thumbs. The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver, but, Amy could tell just by his face that he is going to scan the Victorian girl. “Don’t beep her!” Amy said, “She’s just a child. A innocent child who got into this mess--” “Actually, I’m not a child..mentally.” Caleb butts in, bluntly. “Age-wise I’m an adult.” This stunned both companions, so this led for the Doctor to scan the girl. The Doctor’s screwdriver scanned Caleb. So he looks at in shock and utter impossible expression on his face. The Doctor puts away his screwdriver as his hands were sweating. “Caleb..” The Doctor begins questioning, “What were you two thinking when you stole the Pandorica?” Caleb bit her lip. “We were offered a good sum of...” Caleb’s eyes are full of guilt. “immortality by some time-goons; to ruin lives and destroy the Pandorica.” The Doctor’s eyes are engulfed in flames. “We did it sucessfully, apparentily. I can’t tell what I’m in the preseance of humans. you alone can only say it, right Doctor.” The Doctor gets out from the seat. “Doctor,” Calebs voice rose. “I got the other half.” The Doctor hesitated the words, then he went through the door. Caleb puts the sliced in half TARDIS sized toy on the table with an inside that resembles a complete base with it being dark gray and small words in the Doctor’s native writing seen on miniature plates. “Is that really the TARDIS?” Rory asks, leaning forward. Caleb meekly nods. “I’m sure whatever you broke, the Doctor can fix.” Amy gets out of the seat. Rory is a friend of hers who really wants to see some historical people in history so he can say that he really knew them, flesh and blood. And that he shook the hand of Abraham Lincoln. “Be back in a minute.” As Amy left the restaurant...Caleb looks to the sliced in half object closing her eyes briefly for a moment, Her eyes seem strange just in a second as if she were something else instead of a full fledged human. “Sis...what have we done?” The words in her voice spoke volumes suggesting she regret their bitter-regrettable mistake. - - - The Doctor sat in his chair, perplexed and upset. He had a computer monitor floating above the TARDIS console. He didn’t have to lift his head up seeing that Amy came inside the TARDIS. Her scent is so expensive it could be one of those things that say ‘Bite me’ or ‘Lady’s in the house’ something along those lines. “Hello pond,” The Doctor tries his best to greet Amy Pond. He lifted his head up to the red head. “What brings you here?” Amy knows the Doctor better than he knew himself. “You walked out on a poor child.” Amy started, “Even if she is phyiscally a child, and mentally a adult.” The Doctor’s eyes gaze to Amy’s. “...We are not supposed to be..erm...well.” He stood up from his chair. “Well,” The Doctor tapes both fingers together. “In a relationship. You were supposed to be married with Rory instead.” Amy’s eyes widened. “We were supposed to be married?” Amy repeats, “h-h-h-How--w-wwhy was that even possible?” “Amy I do not want you to share the same fate as a previous companion of mine shared...” The Doctor straightens his bowtie. He is attempting to fix something that may reconstruct what should be happening and what should have happened letting a person he’s not been told about existing. “And I’m unbreaking it. Yes. I’m unbreaking. That is a world. I’m fixing it!” “Fixing what?” Amy questions The Doctor as he reset the teleportation-time-traveling operations on the TARDIS control panel. “What are you talking about?” The Doctor stops in his passive-quick motion. “I’m fixing your life.” The Doctor told her. “ Where was the first time you met Two Victorian girls?” Amy hesitated. “At the playground telling them you existed.” And so on. The Doctor puts in the coordinates. “Geromino, that’s when we are going!” The Doctor spinns, then pulls down a lever causing the TARDIS to tremble and shake at once. Deoo weeeoo deeeooo Amy gasps.“Doctor, you return when I had been 16!” Amy told the Doctor, surprised he is doing something this insane. The Doctor wore a childish grin, “No Amelia, you are going in,” The Doctor said vaguely, “No I mean as in...” The Doctor looks as if he is struggling to remember something. “I have to do some...’dirty work’, little pond.” The TARDIS stops in it’s path. “What about Rory?” Amy asks, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor tugs Amy out. “I’ll get Rory,” The Doctor stops seeing the TARDIS is right behind a wide slide. He turns to Amy’s direction. “I will be back for you.” Amy feels scared. “Promise?” Amy asks the Doctor, a little worried. “I promise.” The Doctor’s hand is on Amy’s shoulder. “Make sure there is not violence.” /End chapter.